The Gentleman's Journey
by WalrusOfDestiny
Summary: Retired pirates are notoriously unpredictable. Some will acquire jobs on quiet islands to spend the rest of their days comfortably, some will drink and party themselves into oblivion, and some will take up residency on the Grand Line in order to aid less experienced pirates. One retired captain in particular decided to write a book detailing his adventures.
1. Author's Notes

How do dreams begin? More importantly, how do they end? At what point can you say you've developed a lifelong dream, and at what point can you say it was fulfilled? Is it wrong to abandon a dream? What if the dream is selfish? Is it then wrong to pursue it? I believe the ideals of "dreams" are the same as the ideals of "good and evil": entirely impossible to solve, and possibly maddening if you spend too long thinking about it. I would daresay that I am an expert on dreams, as my brothers and I thrive on them, so I'll try my best to give an accurate description of them here.

There are two types of dreams: goals and aspirations. Goals are something you dedicate your life to until it is achieved. Aspirations are something you put effort into, but without the same level of dedication. Take my aforementioned brothers as an example. For one, becoming the Pirate King was a goal, for the other, it was an aspiration. The latter had a different goal, but his stubborn spirit led it to be sadly discarded until a future date.

Which brings me back to the topic of whether achieving dreams is right or wrong. In my travels, I have aided and squashed many dreams, all in the attempt to live out a life of freedom and adventure, which was one of my two dreams. I have been called both a hero and a criminal. Am I wrong or right? In the words of my first mate, I am "neither, just freakishly strong".

To elaborate, my first mate had developed a theory on dreams: "I have the strength to do whatever I want. And I will do whatever I want. Does that make me a criminal? No, because 'whatever I want' has no proper moral designation, since it can be either good or bad; therefore, the only thing that can be determined about me is that I am strong." I stand by my opinion that that is the smartest thing that has ever come out of my first mate's pinwheel-laden mouth.

It is impossible to determine whether a dream is right or wrong; however, it is certainly possible to determine a person's ability to achieve a dream. Even if your aspiration changes, or your goals are selfish, I believe that if you fulfill them, you are not a criminal, nor are you a hero, you are just an exceptionally strong person. There is nothing wrong with that.

Now why have I wasted your time with this rambling, you may ask? I can think of a few who would call this the crazed rambling of a senile old man from a bygone era. You could also think of it the correct way. That this is an important ideal that you must keep in mind in order to judge this work fairly, for this work is unprecedented. For what you are about to read is the another one of my dreams. You are about to read the completely accurate tales and adventures of a legendary pirate and his equally legendary crew. How can I assure you they are accurate? Simple. I am the legendary pirate, and I see no reason to fictionalize myself. I shall pull no punches. Undoubtedly, the World Government will attempt to extricate this book from society, and I pray they have as much success with that as they do with piracy. (800 years of solid prohibition, and it's only gotten worse.)

You know my philosophy, and you know why I'm here. Now, down to business. Despite being the author and protagonist, I shall not be narrating from a first-person perspective, as that would be giving you my adventures from my opinion, forcing you, as a reader, to subconsciously agree with me, the protagonist. As a pirate author, forcing someone to accept my opinion without letting them make an educated opinion of their own first is sacrilege. That's the thing about pirates, we make our own opinions, think what we want to think, and do what we want to do. It's why we're so strong.

One more thing before the tale begins. You may notice that I will occasionally switch to the perspective of someone else, most notably, that of my crewmates and Bartholomew Kuma. I can assure you this was done after extensive interviewing, to make sure that all events and opinions expressed are of the utmost accuracy.

You may also notice that the story starts rather late in my childhood. I start there because I feel there is no point in regaling you with my childhood memories of my home island, as precious as some of them are to me. Hunting animals, beating up thugs, collecting treasure, and causing chaos all seem so boring when not done under a pirate flag, and it certainly wouldn't make an interesting first chapter. This book is about my _adventures_ after all. That being said, I have nothing left to say. It is time to begin the legendary tale of Captain Sabo.


	2. Prologue

**Hello and welcome! This is my first (published) fan fiction so criticisms, thoughts, and questions are greatly appreciated. Just a warning: this chapter has almost nothing to do with Sabo. It is a prologue, which are rarely about the protagonist, oddly enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, this wouldn't be fan fiction, now would it?**

_(Italics) _= Sabo making an interjection

Prologue: Sacrifices of a Savior

Contrary to popular belief, Monkey D. Dragon was an extremely easy-to-read person. In fact, that was the primary reason he constantly wore a cloak, so that people and subordinates wouldn't constantly be aware of what he was thinking and feeling. However, upon returning from the Goa Kingdom, Dragon's mood was such that a blind man could read his irritation. Bartholomew Kuma, who prided himself on both his eyesight and his closeness to Dragon, picked up on two types of irritation: irritation with the world (that was common), and irritation with himself (that was extremely rare).

"How vas your hometown, Dragon? Did you meet with your family?" Ivankov asked, anticipation palpable in his voice. Ivankov was just dying to prove his long-held "Dragon-has-a-family" theory. He was entirely correct, but only Kuma was privy to that knowledge.

"Shut up, Iva, now's not the time," Dragon growled. "You all see that red light from the island? That's not a bonfire. They are burning a part of their city down while there are still people trapped inside!"

The shock was instantaneous. No one expected such a crime on a random island in the East Blue. "Vhat should we do, Dragon?"

"You all remember the coastal garbage dump we saw? Sail to that point. Speed is of the essence! MOVE!"

As the crew sailed toward the junk heap, Kuma continued to focus on Dragon. The fire didn't quite explain his friend's mood. Just a fire wouldn't cause Dragon to be this irritated, and more importantly he wouldn't be irritated with himself. What could have possibly happened when he went into the city?

"Kuma." Kuma looked up at the sound of his name. They were already there. "Make a path."

"Roger," Kuma replied as he took off his gloves.

Kuma held one hand on top of the other, both paws facing inward. The way this ability worked was he used his paws to concentrate all air into the middle of the space between his paws. The space left behind would be filled with more air that would also be pushed into the middle. The process continued until Kuma felt he had enough power. Rather then force the shape to maintain itself midair for the usual shockwave, Kuma merely pushed it forward, to create a cannon. As junk and flames were blasted away, Kuma could see people beginning to walk into the rut made.

"THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO JOIN THE BATTLE FOR FREEDOM, JOIN MY SHIP!" Dragon roared, fist raised in passion.

Kuma almost smiled. Dragon was too dramatic at times. He sincerely doubted the people running towards the ship were thinking, "Let's join the fight for freedom!" in as much as they were thinking, "Let's get on the ship that's not burning!". He supposed that ridiculous passion for the goal is what made people follow Dragon.

As the people were beginning to climb on board and Ivankov (quite possibly the worst first person to see) was giving them cloaks, Dragon walked over to Kuma. "We need to talk in my quarters. Now."

This surprised Kuma greatly. Dragon's quarters were only for Dragon. The last time he had been invited in, it had been the revelation that he was the godfather of a son he didn't even know Dragon had. And he had a feeling that this trip would be even more earth shattering.

The two men walked to the room in silence. That's what Kuma liked about Dragon. The man talked only when necessary. Dragon did not expect needless chit-chat from him, and that was, ironically, why Kuma enjoyed Dragon's company so much. As they walked in, Kuma observed the room. It was exceptionally dark, and it smelled a little, probably because there was more than likely mold in some corner of the room. "The dark keeps me focused" was Dragon's favorite excuse. It was as messy as it was the last time he had seen it. However, Kuma knew Dragon appreciated organization, and he had never seen the man search for anything, so he could only assume that the room was just in code, one that only Dragon could decrypt.

As Dragon sat down, he released a heavy sigh. "Kuma, what I'm about to ask you isn't easy. Ivankov will probably kill me if he ever finds out." Kuma nodded. He had gathered all of that the instant Dragon had said "my quarters", and Dragon knew that. Which meant Dragon was stalling. Which was never a good sign. "As you know, we are in the final stages before we declare a full-on revolution. We have spies everywhere, except in the high Marine infrastructure." Kuma nodded again. Dragon was still stalling. Now _he _was starting to get nervous. "In order to get into that final area, I'm proposing you as an infiltrator."

Kuma didn't nod. That made no sense whatsoever. He was hailed as Tyrant Kuma, a ruthless and barbaric man with close connections to Monkey D. Dragon, one of the Marine's enemies. The only person in the world who could have less of a chance then him was Monkey D. Dragon. "I know you think this is impossible, Kuma. But there's more. Vegapunk has recently sent a request for a subject strong enough to survive some bio-robot project he's got called 'Pacifista'. The end result would be a Marine super-solder that would be little more than a mindless robot."

Kuma understood instantly. Of all the Revolutionary Army, he was perhaps the best candidate for such a thing. His powers were not that of the mind, like Dragon, and were not centered on the ability to adjust his natural body, like Ivankov. He was extremely strong, extremely massive, and the only thing that couldn't be tampered with were his two, extremely thin paws. He also understood why Dragon was stalling earlier. He wasn't asking Kuma to infiltrate the Marines. He was asking if Kuma would give himself to the Marines for experimentation. He was asking Kuma to sell his soul for the sake of Dragon's objectives. They both knew the answer to that. That's why Dragon asked him. That's also why Dragon hated himself for asking.

"Of course I will, Dragon."

Dragon put his head in his hands. He had been afraid of that answer. "You don't have to do this, old friend."

"We both know I do. If I may ask, what prompted you to ask me now of all times?"

Dragon made a face akin to a child's after swallowing medicine. "I saw a boy earlier today. He was a noble child, but he was crying. He was crying for the people trapped in the fire. He was crying due to the shame of his heritage. His own family was the instigator of the Grey Terminal fire. A world where the family of such an innocent child can do such a heinous thing is not a world I tolerate."

"I understand completely. I apologize for the pain you must have felt in asking me to do something you deem atrocious, but I myself am perfectly fine with this. I'll leave immediately."

As Kuma got up, Dragon reflected on the bitter irony that the man he had just sent to death was apologizing to _him_ for the pain it caused. Bartholomew Kuma, no matter what history said about him, was a man among men. Dragon would miss him greatly. He stood up, as Kuma was about to leave. "Bartholomew Kuma, whatever happens between us from here on, this decision of mine will be the only decision I ever regret making about you."

Kuma nodded in thanks. Dragon was still glad he had made Kuma Luffy's godfather. That was perhaps the highest compliment Kuma had ever received. As he opened the door, Kuma turned to offer Dragon a smile. "And, if I may choose my last words to you, you really should stop picking your nose during these kinds of conversations."

_ (It is a trait of the Monkey family that in an extremely serious situation it is their default action to pick their nose. The most famous case being when the Second Pirate King saved Queen Vivi from execution for supporting him, he knocked out a plaza of Marines at once with a finger up his nose.)_

As he closed the door on Dragon's quarters, he pretended not to hear Dragon chuckling and crying at the same time. It made it easier for him to leave.

As Bartholomew Kuma walked out down the hallway, he reflected upon the conversation he had with his oldest friend. He realized that was probably the last time he would ever smile. The thought depressed him.

As he walked to his room, Kuma had a strange thought. _Dragon wouldn't blame you if you backed out._ Kuma supposed the thought was natural to those who were walking themselves to the gallows. The thought for him was not a very tempting one, but it was still there. That thought should've been a gruesome beast that would eat away at his decision until his will was nothing but crumbs, and yet, it was a fleeting whimsy for him. He wondered why he was so willing to throw his life away for Dragon. Dragon had given him a purpose and saved him from his own demons. He had been Kuma's first friend. But that had only cemented him as a loyal soldier. What made him to give his life up because Dragon asked him to? He realized it was the first time he had walked into Dragon's quarters seven years ago.

* * *

"I have a son. His name is Luffy."

Dragon stared at his closest friend. Kuma was, as usual, giving away no emotions, but Dragon could practically hear the gears of Kuma's brain going into overdrive. "You… had a wife?"

Dragon smiled. "Marrying the woman I love is the worst thing a man like me could do."

Kuma nodded. "Fair enough. So, who is your lover?"

Dragon frowned, and began picking his nose. Kuma hoped his son had not picked up that habit. "Since I can't guarantee that you won't ever be hypnotized or drugged into revealing secrets, telling you both names is out of the option."

As much as Kuma appreciate the fact that he would never willingly supply information to the Marines, something bothered him. "Why not ensure maximum safety for them by not telling me the about the boy's name, either?"

"When I looked at Luffy, he looked back at me with the brightest goddamn smile I have ever seen," Dragon said, an almost dopey grin plastered across his face. "That smile is probably one of my greatest treasures. My dream is a world where Luffy can smile like that all day. "

Kuma frowned. "So why tell me, then?"

"Well, a man should have the right to know his godson's name, shouldn't he?" Dragon replied, the dopey grin transforming into the maniacal one he was known for.

Not even Bartholomew Kuma could hide his shock. "But… why? Why make me the godfather of someone so precious?"

"Kuma, I genuinely cannot think of anyone better."

Kuma stopped in the process of thinking of another argument. Dragon trusted him enough to place with him one of the greatest secrets he had, and then make him the godfather of his only child. Bartholomew Kuma had never felt so honored, or happier to be a close friend of Dragon. This was the foundation for the conversation seven years later.

* * *

Kuma entered his room for the last time. He looked around what had been his home for years. His room was exceptionally bare, only containing a bed, a closet, and a bookshelf. He felt an urge to pack, but had no idea how to begin doing so. What do you bring when you've made a deal with the devil? He silently walked to his bookshelf, and picked out a book on the top shelf that had the word BIBLE written across the top. He was an avid reader, but this book was a particular favorite.

It was about the character God. He was an extremely powerful deity, and people followed and worshipped him, however they only did so out of fear. Then, halfway through the book, a man named Jesus comes. Jesus is followed because he is loved, and determined to save the world. He believes that God is nice and righteous, and, after a while, others begin to believe it as well, and God becomes loved. It reminded him of him and Dragon, with him as God, and Dragon as Jesus. When he had brought it up with Dragon, he had merely laughed and said, "That's how you saw it, eh? I like it. A unique perspective for a unique man." Ivankov would later explain to him the common perception of the Bible, but he personally liked his understanding of it better.

He removed his cloak, folded it, and laid it on the bed. He went to his closet, and put on his favorite hat. It appeared slightly goofy for a revolutionary, so he seldom wore it, but he supposed he could wear it whenever he wanted now. A small comfort. He dreaded what was going to happen next. He did not want it to happen, but he knew it would happen, and he would make sure it happened smoothly. It was the ultimate paradox. He walked out on deck. Everyone was below, throwing a party for the "recruits". He stood at the railing. At the very least, with the Marines, he would still be able to feel the sea breeze while sailing. Another small comfort. He realized this must have been how Jesus felt when walking up to Golgotha. He also realized this is how Dragon felt when walking out of the house his son was in seven years ago. He was not alone in this feeling. Another small comfort. Those seemed to be the only good things he would be getting for the rest of his life.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking and start doing. He prepared to launch himself to Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office to discuss the Pacifista matter. It was rumored that his powers took three days and three nights to teleport somewhere. That was actually a lie. He could teleport someone at any speed, even light speed, but the amount of energy it would take to push him or her that hard was tiring. However, as he was pushing himself, no energy was lost, and he only had to create the Paw Shield that would take all resistance for his body. It left a paw crater wherever he landed, but he didn't particularly care what happened to the Fleet Admiral's floor. He took a deep breath, said his mental good-byes to Ivankov and the rest, and slammed his paws against his chest.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Sengoku had four problems: 1) He was up far later then he wanted to be. 2) It was because he had a mountain of paperwork. 3) Tyrant Kuma had suddenly materialized in front of him. 4) There was now a massive crater in his floor, as will as a similarly shaped hole in his wall.

"Ah, I forget about the wall. I suppose I've never really needed to travel inside before. Oh well, at least your office is on the outer edge of the building."

Sengoku ground his teeth. "I assume you came in here for a reason, Tyrant Kuma?"

"Oh, you aren't just launching straight into attacking me? Very good, I can see why they made you Fleet Admiral," Kuma said as he calmly sat down in a chair, further irritating Sengoku. "If you must know, I'd like to cut a deal with the Marines."

Sengoku narrowed his eyes. Tyrant Kuma was acting strangely. While he knew the man was of intelligence, as he was one of Dragon's high officers, he also knew Kuma was a man of few words, and certainly not the kind of man to "cut a deal" with the Marines. "What is that you want?"

"I want status as one of the Seven Warlords. In return, I will offer myself up to the Pacifista project," Kuma said, paws prepared to send him back to Dragon's ship if things went awry.

The situation became clear to Sengoku. Kuma couldn't force Sengoku to make him a Warlord, but as evidenced by the state of his office and Kuma's extreme lack of manners, he was adamant on giving Sengoku as much grief as possible along the way. The dedication was admirable. Then there was the matter of Kuma becoming a Warlord. It was painfully obvious he was doing this to serve as Dragon's spy, and he would ordinarily be rejected, but the prospect of Tyrant Kuma being not only much more powerful, but also under complete military control was tempting. He reviewed Vegapunk's project layout in his head. It was a ten-year project, where Vegapunk would use the subject as a base to build a series of robots, while steadily improving on the original. After ten years of experimentation with how the subject operates the machine body, he or she will undergo a surgery that will replace their brain with the mind of a robot. After ten years, Bartholomew Kuma would spill no more Marine intelligence. But how much Marine information could a Warlord really provide? In the end, they had a series of super soldiers based off one the world's most feared men, and Dragon had some information, that, for a small threat like him, could not be useful.

Sengoku leaned forward, and made the second biggest gamble of his life. _(The biggest gamble would be when he used Portgas D. Ace as bait to start the War of the Best. Coincidentally, this was also ten years later.)_

"Welcome aboard, Warlord Kuma."

* * *

As he sat on the ship leading to Goa, Kuma had to admire Sengoku's genius. Due to the nature of the Seven Warlords, it is almost impossible to get in contact with them at will. However, the instant he had been handed the necessary items for a Warlord, (keys to Marineford's archives and Impel Down's 6 floors, as well as a letter describing the terms and benefits allowed to a Warlord. He had read that thoroughly.) Sengoku had ordered him to accompany a Celestial Dragon to their trip to Goa. Now the Marines would bolster their relationship with the Celestials by offering them their highest protection.

"Mr. Warlord, are you sure you can't get an Admiral to accompany us on our voyage?" the Celestial Jalmack asked, in an almost disgustingly nasal voice. "I mean, you Marines should care very greatly about my safety,"

Kuma wished very much to point out that the Marines clearly didn't care about the Celestial Dragon, which is why they had left them with the heartless Revolutionary soldier who had bribed his way into the Marines a day ago. This was really just Sengoku's test for Kuma. If he could manage to hold off on killing this Celestial for the duration of the job, his status as a Warlord would not be questioned further. It went against every fiber of his being to not kill the man where he stood, but he had a mission, and he would complete it.

As the island came into view, Kuma let out a sigh of relief. He would get a break from the Celestial as he talked to other people, and he also might be able to use that time to investigate Luffy's condition. He knew he shouldn't see the boy, for the sake of his godson's own protection, but he could at least make sure the child was doing well.

The crew began preparations to dock when Kuma noticed something on the starboard side. It was a fishing boat, with a Jolly Roger tied to it, and what appeared to be a 10-year-old manning the helm. It was common knowledge that raising a Jolly Roger meant that you were to be treated as a pirate, and the child at least seemed to be aware of what he was doing. As a Warlord, he felt he would be forgiven for letting a ten-year-old boy sail free. However, the instant the small fishing boat crossed across the path of the ship, Kuma knew what would happen. His mind surged with possibilities and ideas as Jalmack fired a bazooka at the craft. When the boat caught fire, the boy reacted and fruitlessly attempted to blow away the flames. Kuma prayed that the Celestial would leave it at that. To his horror, a second shot broke the ship completely. In the fire, smoke and rubble, he couldn't tell if the boy was alive. Wait, _he couldn't tell._ "My lord, would you like me to go down and make sure the commoner is dead?" Kuma asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

The Celestial Dragon looked up at him. "I like the way you think, Mr. Bear. If it's all the same to you, if the brat is alive, give him some pain for crossing me. I'll make it worth your while."

At that moment, it was only concern for the child that kept Kuma from killing the man. He effortlessly leapt off the ship and onto a portion of the boat. Luckily, the boat held up enough that he didn't touch the seawater. From this distance, he quickly found the boy floating on the ocean. He was still struggling. Pushing air away like a miniature rocket, Kuma made his way to where the boy was. He picked up the boy, and noticed a noble's timepiece hanging out of his pocket. This was the boy Dragon met two days ago. He had a large cut in his side from where the bazooka nicked him, and he had several other wounds from where shrapnel and the explosion got him. He would need immediate treatment. As Kuma contemplated what to do with the boy, the child gave a whimper. "Dammit… I… just wanted to be… a free pirate…"

Kuma knew what to do in that moment. To set out to sea at the age of 10, this boy was clearly determined, and clearly naïve. Even if he sent the boy to a nearby island, he would just set out once he was healed and get himself killed. _ (I would like to clarify that it had been my intention to sail to a nearby island. I would have trained there for seven years and then set out for the Grand Line. However, Kuma's misunderstanding led to a much better result, so I won't complain.)_ He would need somebody who knew the dangers of the sea to instruct the boy. The closest person was more than likely drinking at a bar in Shabondy. "Boy, can you hear me?"

The boy looked up and nodded. "Good. I am about to send you on a vacation. In a moment you'll be in a completely different place. Do not panic, and do not try to move."

The boy nodded again. "Good. I wish you the best of luck."

And with that, Bartholomew Kuma sent the boy on his way at light speed. The boy needed immediate treatment, and he could afford the energy it took. He jumped back onto the ship. "That took too long, Mr. Bear," Jalmack whined.

Kuma bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lord Jalmack. I wished to give him extra torture for your sake."

"Oh, well, that's quite alright then," Jalmack said, nodding his approval. "I'll make sure to put in a good word for you to Sengoku, Mr. Bear."

Kuma bowed his head again. "Thank you, Lord Jalmack." He then walked down below deck before he could do something he would regret. He now had no qualms about becoming a Pacifista. Men like the one on the deck above him needed to be stopped. He would gladly play his role if it supplied even the slightest help in bringing those monsters down. As he laid there in his cabin, solidifying his resolve for the upcoming mission, Bartholomew Kuma forgot all about the small child he had just saved, unaware that by saving that child, he had changed the course of history.

* * *

**AAN (Actual Author's Notes): What a doozy of a prologue! I just really like the bizarre situation of Bartholomew Kuma, and felt it deserved some explanation. And from Sabo's perspective, this is actually an important piece of backstory for his choices later in the story. I wouldn't have included it otherwise! Other chapters might or might not be as long as this one. I suppose I'll find out when I write them. On another note, Sabo's crew will be entirely OC. There will definitely be interactions with canon characters, but for the most part, this story is just going to be set in the One Piece world.**


	3. Chapter 1

******I made a mistake last chapter. I referred to Sabaody as "Shabondy". This is because "Shabondy" is the way the scanlations of the original Sabaody arc had it written, and I was reading those prior to writing the chapter. It's definitely "Sabaody' as "Sabao" is the Portuguese word for soap. (Thank you, One Piece wikia.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, I'd be King of the Pirates.**

Chapter 1: Shanks, Silvers, and Stories

One moment, Sabo was looking at the blurry outline of his savior. The next, he was lying on his back in a field that appeared to have bubbles all around. He could have sworn there was a brief instance of flying, but he could've imagined it. He would've contemplated his situation further, but the shock from the cannon was beginning to wear off, and his wounds were starting to hurt, _extremely_ badly. It felt like someone had just decided to set various parts of his body on fire. In order to match the excruciating pain, Sabo let out an excruciating cry, hoping beyond hope that somebody would come and help him. Luckily after a few moments, a woman and two men came out of a building that had evidently been right next to him. As they came closer, Sabo looked at them. His ability to perceive individual features was currently not there, but he could see that they were not people he knew. He was safe for now. He passed out just as they appeared over him.

When Sabo woke up, he was in a room, and covered in bandages. The room was rather bare with the bed, a table, and a bookshelf, but there was a window with a view next to him, so Sabo supposed he didn't mind. The tree house wasn't much better anyway.. He tried to get up to explore, but the mind-numbing pain convinced him to stay in bed. This was worse than that fight with Porchemy. That's when it hit him. He could feel pain. _He was alive._ As he lay in the ocean, blood pouring out, he had wondered if that was all his dreams amounted to. Two cannon shots and some fond memories in the back of the minds of Ace and Luffy. But them the big guy had sent him here and he was alive. He had been given a second chance to fulfill his dreams. He swore to himself that one day he would repay whoever sent him here.

As he lied there, he attempted to figure out what was going on. A large man had sent him here. Due to the fact that he had been decently far out in the water, and then in a crater on land the next, he could assume the man was a Devil Fruit user. Three strangers had given him medical attention on an unknown island. He remembered the background being very green and there were bubbles. Before he had departed, he had made sure to read a book of guides of famous islands, for preparation. What island was green and had bubbles? He froze. Shit. _He was on the Sabaody Archipelago._ How the hell had he gotten here? He couldn't help but feel excited that he was already on the Grand Line, but he quickly shrugged that off. As he was, he certainly wasn't strong enough to survive getting of Sabaody and making it to safe waters. He needed a plan.

However, he supposed it all depended on the three strangers. His body was aching with numb pain, and he didn't want to move for fear of aggravating them. Sitting there, unable to move, he was completely at the strangers' mercy. This, however, might not be a bad thing. They had rescued him, which already made them marginally better than his prior family. But would they return him once they figured out who he was? He couldn't imagine that his parents would have sent out a poster for him, so if he begged and pleaded, they might just decide to let him stay. But what could he do here? Heck, could he find a place to live here? He recalled that the place was divided into grove islands, but he didn't know where everything was. Were there any good places to hunt, or would he actually have to work for his food? Hold on, hunting would be useless. He had no idea how to cook. Dadan had been the one to cook, for him, Ace, and Luffy; they just caught the stuff. So in reality, he had no way of taking care of himself. Great. He wasn't a free man yet. He supposed the three strangers could just drop him off at the local orphanage. He wondered if orphanage workers knew how to cook wild animals. He hoped so.

"Oh, so you're awake, hon?"

Sabo jumped at the voice, which hurt, which made him flinch, which made it hurt more. When he was done hurting, he took a look at the woman who was looking at him with an amused expression. She looked like she was mid-thirties, a bit on the tall side, and definitely looked wealthy enough to rob. But he really shouldn't rob somebody who patched him up. "My name's Shakky, hon."

"Cool. My name's Sabo. Thanks for saving me, Shakky."

"Don't thank me, dear. I just patched you up. You really should be thanking that Kuma "

"Kuma?" Sabo asked, curiosity etched across his face. "Who's that?"

"The man who saved you. You came here in a giant paw print, which means Kuma sent you here." Shakky said, gesturing to the window. Sabo looked out and saw a paw-shaped crater in the field. How had he missed that? "At first we thought he was the one who attacked you, but the fact you had shrapnel in you doesn't match up to Kuma's fighting style."

"Wait, you thought Kuma attacked me?" Sabo asked, surprised. "Why would he do that? And how do you know what he fights like?"

"He's not called 'Tyrant Kuma' for nothing, hon. The man's supposed to be a cold-blooded killer. But I suppose everyone is more than their rumors. As for the last question, I just like to keep informed. I'll be back with some food in a moment," she said, turning to exit the room, leaving Sabo to his thoughts yet again.

_Wait, so a killer saved me?_ Sabo thought, even more confused then when woke up. _That doesn't make sense. I don't know him, so why would he save my life? I suppose Ace has almost killed people, but he's a good guy, so maybe it's like that. _Sabo had always been taught that killers were bad people, but now suddenly he came across a killer who wasn't. He wondered what made people think all killers were bad. Then, with a shiver, he got it. Regular people think killing is bad because regular people follow the law. When you're outside of the law, like pirates are, killing is just something that exists, neither good nor bad. Would he have to kill when he became a pirate? It seemed to be an inevitable thing, really. Then he remembered his family, and the nobles. How they just burned down the Gray Terminal, killing God knows how many people., how that guy in the boat had just shot him down for no reason. They all just didn't care. _ No, I won't be like them,_ Sabo thought, determination visible in his eyes. _I'll never kill anyone, I promise._

* * *

After Shakky had brought in food, (which tasted surprisingly good) Sabo was told to rest easy for a while. After about a solid hour of resting easy, Sabo began to come up with new attacks for Luffy. He had seen how he was capable of inflating himself like a ballon, and he wondered if Luffy was capable of doing that to his fist. By throwing it his usual Gum Gum Pistol, and with the added mass, not only would it be harder to dodge (which was really the only reason the Pistol attack never worked) it would also do a lot more damage. Then there was getting hit. Luffy seemed entirely capable of throwing a punch that didn't stretch, which meant Luffy could adjust when he stretched. If he just decided to stretch whenever he got hit, it would do much less damage. Heck, if he got hit in the head, he would be able to stretch his neck, and then do a super head-butt on whoever hit him. Sabo decided he would tell Luffy about his ideas once they met again.

In the second hour, Sabo thought about how Ace was going to make it as a pirate. Sure, Ace was strong and fast, but that could only get him so far, maybe he could pick up swordsmanship, or learn a martial art. The most obvious answer was to eat a Devil Fruit, but then both of them wouldn't be able to swim, and that would probably worry Ace to no end, as he would no longer be able to save Luffy if he drowned. Sabo doubted it would even occur to Ace that he would be in danger of drowning as well.

In the third hour, Sabo just thought about how they were doing. He didn't know for sure if they made it out of the fire, but he was almost positive they did. (Does rubber even burn to begin with?) He hoped they already got his letter, and hoped they wouldn't be too mad with him for setting sail already.

…

Wait, he didn't set sail. He had been shot, and was, as far as the inhabitants of Dawn Island were concerned, dead. Did somebody see Kuma save him? No, they probably didn't even know who Kuma was. It must've just looked like one of the guy's cronies had just finished him off. Shit. His brothers thought he was dead. He had to go back, if only to show them that he wasn't. He began to sit up, only to experience a stabbing pain in his side. Damn, he couldn't leave yet. It would be pointless if he tore himself apart before he made it back.

In the fourth hour, Shakky came in with dinner, only to find her patient asleep.

* * *

When Sabo woke up, he saw what must've been dinner next to him. He looked outside. It was morning, so the food had been lying there all night. Of course that didn't stop Sabo from eating it. One thing you learned from the Dadan family of mountain bandits: If there was food, you ate it. No questions asked.

After about an hour of silence, Sabo heard noises from outside the room. It sounded like someone was cooking. Sure enough, after ten minutes, Shakky came in with food. However, she was not alone. With her came an old guy with a scar over one eye. Bizarrely, it had been deep enough to scar, but seemingly not deep enough to affect his eye. Sabo supposed this must have been Shakky's father, as well as the second person that had saved him. Sabo sat up as they entered, wincing slightly at the pain.

"So, how are you feeling, Sabo?" The old man asked.

"I feel fine so long as I don't move, Mr.-"

The man smiled. "Oh, you can just call me Ray."

"Okay, thank you, Ray." Sabo said, bowing his head slightly.

Ray was about to say something when a third voice appeared. "Shakky, Rayleigh, is the boy awake yet?" A man walked into the room. Sabo looked over at him. Three scars over one eye, long red hair, and the posture of a man who was extremely hung-over. This could only be Luffy's idol, Shanks. If not for the dull aches of pain he felt, Sabo would be convinced he was dreaming. He and Ace had come to an agreement that Sabo, being much more polite, would be the one to thank Shanks for saving Luffy's life. But Sabo had never imagined that he would get the chance to thank him this early in his adventures. It was almost too lucky.

"Your name is Shanks, right?"

Shanks grinned at him. "So you've heard of me, eh? Knowledgeable kid."

Sabo looked at him straight in the eye. "My name is Sabo. On behalf of my brother Ace and myself, we would like to thank you for saving our brother, Luffy. We are in your debt," he said, bowing as low as his body would allow.

"Luffy had two brothers?!" Shanks asked, completely shocked. "He never even mentioned you!"

Sabo gave a sheepish smile. "Well, technically speaking, we weren't brothers until after you left."

"Okay, that just doesn't make any sense. I'd like you to explain from the beginning Sabo. Tell me about you and Luffy. It'd be nice to hear how the little guy is doing."

"Well you're at it," Ray added. "Would you mind telling us how exactly you winded up here almost dead?"

Shanks nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, that too. But my story first, okay?"

"Don't be a brat, Shanks."

"Sorry, sir."

Sabo ignored the two's argument to plan out how he was going to tell the story. If he was going to tell both, he might as well them at the same time, "Ten years ago, I was born to a noble family. After five years, I couldn't tolerate putting up with their selfishness so I left when I was five. I lived in the Grey Terminal, which is basically this trash heap that covers a fifth of our island, and that's where I met Ace, who lived with some mountain bandits. He and I were friends for five years. In that time, you met Luffy and saved his life. Shortly after you did so, Luffy's grandpa made him live with Ace."

"Wait, hold on," Shanks interjected. "Luffy lived with _mountain bandits_?"

Sabo laughed. "Yeah, hardly a day went by where Luffy didn't mention how much he hated mountain bandits. Drove them up the wall with it. Anyway, Luffy followed Ace around like a lost puppy, and eventually, we all became friends. Then one day, Ace had us cement our brotherhood by sharing sake together. After that, it was just Ace, Luffy and I doing whatever we wanted for a couple months. But that was when my family found me and took me back. When I was with them, I discovered that the nobles of the island had decided to burn down the Gray Terminal, and everyone who was inside it."

"Whoah, they _burned_ it down? And while people lived there? You said it was a fifth of your island, right?" Shanks asked, horrified that such a thing could happen on Dawn Island.

Sabo clenched his fist. "Yeah, they killed who knows how many people just because some big noble from another island was coming in a few days, and they wanted to clean up. I couldn't handle living there anymore, so on the day the noble was coming, I used the excitement to cover me while I stole a fishing boat."

"Sounds like you made a pretty clean escape there, Sabo. What happened?"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting every five seconds," Shakky said. "We would find out."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"What happened was I was shot down by the noble as I crossed his path. I suppose Kuma was on the ship too, and he saved me."

"Wait, the noble shot you for crossing his path?" Ray asked. He exchanged glances with Shakky. "Do you know who that noble was, exactly?"

Sabo scrunched up his face in concentration. "My dad said something about it, but I wasn't really paying attention. I think he was a 'Celestial Dragon'?"

Ray frowned. "That explains it. The noble you crossed paths with was a descendant of one of the kings who created the World Government. They have the power to do whatever they want, and can't be punished for it. You think your parents are bad? The Celestial Dragons are ten times worse."

Sabo stared. He thought the nobles on Dawn Island were completely insane, and yet these ones were _worse_? That was almost unimaginable.

"And Sabaody is their favorite romping place. I guess you just picked a shit place to live, Rayleigh," Shanks said.

"It's just 'Ray'. I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't attempt to blow my cover every time you stop by to visit," Rayleigh said, glaring at Shanks.

Sabo immediately focused on the conversation. His name was Rayleigh. Saying his name was equivalent to blowing his cover. Which he apparently needed. Sabo wasn't sure his heart could take any more surprises. "You're Silvers Rayleigh?! First mate of the Roger Pirates? Why are you hiding on Sabaody of all places?"

Rayleigh smiled at him. "So, you know this is Sabaody, eh? Shanks is right, you are knowledgeable. And yes, I am Silvers Rayleigh. As for why I'm here, what better place to hide then right under your enemy's nose?"

"Sure it is, right up until they sneeze. And then you're completely screwed," Sabo said.

"Yes, I suppose you would know, wouldn't you, Sabo?" Rayleigh said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Despite my old age, I think I am capable of taking care of myself even if the Marines do 'sneeze', as you so aptly put it."

"Alright, when you guys are done talking about sneezing Marines," Shank said. "I want to talk about why Bartholomew Kuma was on a ship carrying a World Noble."

Shakky sighed. "Do any of you read the newspaper?"

Shanks and Rayleigh stared at her as if to say, "What do you think?"

"It was today's headline. 'Bartholomew 'Tyrant' Kuma becomes one of the Seven Warlords'."

Shanks looked at her in amazement. "Kuma's a Warlord? How'd that happen?"

"Probably serving as a spy for Dragon," Shakky said. "I've got no clue what he did to get himself accepted. Must have been one amazing bribe. But now we at least know what he was doing on that ship. He was security detail for the Celestial Dragon."

Sabo frowned. "Errm, what's a Warlord?"

Shakky turned to him. "The Seven Warlords of the Sea are one of the three great powers; the other two being the Marine military, and the Four Emperors, who are four pirates who essentially control the New World, which is the second half of the Grand Line. The Seven Warlords are seven extremely strong pirates who serve Marine mercenaries. By paying the Marines a portion of their profits, they gin immunity, but are also charged with maintaining order in the Grand Line."

"And the Celestial Dragons can just use these guys as bodyguards?" Sabo asked, amazed. How much power could one person possibly have? "And wait, if two of the great powers are controlled by the Marines, why don't they just go all out on the Emperors?"

"The Emperors are just that strong, kid," Shanks said. "You ever hear of Whitebeard? He's one of the Emperors, and the other three are capable of going toe-to-toe with his forces."

Sabo was utterly amazed. To think that there were pirates that strong in the ocean. Never before had he felt so small in his dream to be a pirate.

_(Looking back on it, I can't help but notice Shanks never mentioned any of the Emperors being able to take Whitebeard on one-on-one. This was when Whitebeard was chair-ridden by old age. That's just how much of a monster Edward Newgate was.)_

"Well, the lesson has been fun, but my crew's waiting for me, so I gotta go," Shanks said, as he stood to leave. "Thanks for the booze, Shakky. Rayleigh, it's always a pleasure. And Sabo, thanks. It's nice to hear Luffy's doing well. I hope you recover quickly." And with that Red-Haired Shanks simply walked out of the room.

"Hmph, such a free spirit, that one," Rayleigh said, in a tone that might have been scolding if all of the affection hadn't gotten in the way. "Now Sabo, what do you plan to do once you've recovered?"

"I need to get back to my island and let my brothers know I'm alive. After that, I'll train hard and set sail as a pirate when I'm 17."

"And just how exactly do you plan on returning? There isn't a way to leave the Grand Line without passing through the Calm Belt, and you certainly aren't capable of passing through it."

Sabo stalled. "Well, there must be someone on this island who is ready to leave the Grand Line. I'll just ask them to help me get to East Blue."

Rayleigh leaned forward. "Let me rephrase my statement. There is no crew on this island capable of getting through the Calm Belt. It is that dangerous."

Sabo frowned. There had to be some way, he couldn't just let his brothers suffer like that! "There is no other way, Sabo." Rayleigh said, as if he knew what Sabo was thinking. "You will just have to stay here until you are strong enough to leave."

"But, what about my brothers?"

"I am genuinely sorry, Sabo, but they shall have to wait."

Sabo couldn't believe it. He could practically hear Luffy crying. He had to get back.

"Sabo. Listen to me. It will do you no good if you get yourself killed when trying to get back to them. Rather, you should wait here, train, and then let them know you're alive with a rather large bounty."

Sabo grimaced. Rayleigh was right. _Ace, Luffy, forgive me. This vacation I was sent on is going to be a little longer then I thought._

"So, does this island have any forests I can train in?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Who said anything about you training yourself?"

"Do you know somebody who'd be willing to teach me? Could they teach how to use swords and guns? Because I've only ever used a pipe bo staff."

"As a matter of fact, I am capable of teaching you how to use a sword and guns. Among other things, of course."

Sabo looked at him in awe. "Wait, _you _are going to be the one teaching me?"

"I'll have you know I am quite the strict taskmaster. Firstly, you will address me as Master Ray. Secondly, we begin the instant you recover."

Sabo nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course, Master Ray!"

Rayleigh laughed. "Good! A fast learner! This should be easy, then!" Rayleigh got up to leave. "As much as I would like to stay, I do have a business to run, and I should get back to it. I wish you the best of luck in recovery, Sabo."

"Thank you very much, Master Ray!"

Rayleigh smiled to himself. He quite liked this kid.

* * *

Before leaving the bar, Rayleigh decided to stop and have a few words with Shakky.

"So, you're taking him on as your apprentice, are you?" Shakky asked.

Rayleigh grinned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Definitely."

"What can I say? I felt like that was what Kuma intended when he sent the boy here. Which begs the question, how did he know I was here?"

Shakky seemed to develop an incredible interest in the glass she was cleaning. "I'm sure Dragon has a few informants on Sabaody."

Rayleigh arched an eyebrow. "Yourself included?"

"Perhaps."

Rayleigh gave a laugh. "I can't believe it! You sold me out for cash!"

Shakky put down the glass and gestured to the rest of the room. "Do _you_ see anyone else in this bar?"

"Ah. Fair point."

* * *

Sabo sat in his room, still not quite convinced the day hadn't been a dream. He had woken up on the Sabaody Archipelago, met and thanked Luffy's idol, Shanks, and was offered to be taught by the first mate of the Roger Pirates, Dark King Rayleigh. Events of that caliber don't just all happen in a morning. Sabo was quite sure he had used up his lifetime's supply of luck in these past 24 hours. Of course, he wished he could do something for Ace and Luffy, but they were still together, so they would make it through well enough. And he would find some way to make it up to them, once they met again. And when that happened, they would all be free pirates. Sabo grinned to himself. His book was going to have one hell of a first chapter.

* * *

**AAN: Can you hear that? That's the sound of the fourth wall crumbling. I came up with that final line just as I was finishing up, and I knew I had to use it. So, since it's not really made clear in the chapter, the visit from Shanks Rayleigh mentioned when he first met Luffy was this visit. Shanks was talking about Luffy before Sabo crash landed. I just couldn't find a way to comfortably provide that information during the chapter. Another thing. **

**But wow, three chapters in two days. I can guarantee there won't be this many updates once school starts, but I'll try my best. Also to my first reviewer, Purplela Vanilla, thank you very much for your kind words. I feel I don't deserve them, but I'll strive to meet your expectations. Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, I'd be typing this from a full-scale replica of the Thousand Sunny. **

Chapter 2: Scars

A week after the conversation with Shanks and Rayleigh, Shakky decided that Sabo was ready for training. For the first time in a week, Sabo got to enjoy the freedom of movement without bandages. He began stretching and moving around in his room.

"It's funny how enjoyable moving is when you really can't move for a week," Sabo said, to no one in particular. Sabo examined himself in the mirror, to see if anything had changed. His tooth was beginning to grow back, which was nice. His hair had also gotten a bit longer, which meant he would need to cut soon. He recalled the time when he had grown it out. The sight of his curly hair sticking out from under his top hat had Ace laughing for weeks. Sabo shivered. He was not letting that happen again.

Then something else caught his eye. At about waist level, there was a scar running along the left side of his body. He traced along its path. It was extremely strange to feel a bumpy coarseness where smooth skin once laid. Strange, but quite exhilarating. He had his first battle scar. He had always been secretly jealous of Luffy for having a scar, even if it was self-inflicted. But now he had one, and it was deserved. He giggled to himself. He was already becoming a pirate.

"Admiring your first battle scar, eh?"

Sabo jumped at the sound of another voice. He turned around to find his teacher at the door. "Er, no, Master Ray, I was just…" Sabo stammered, struggling to think of an excuse that didn't sound egotistical. As mirrors are very egotistical objects, none came to mind.

Rayleigh laughed. "Oh, you don't need to be embarrassed, boy! It's natural for a pirate to admire their scars! As I recall, Roger bragged about his first scar for a week."

Sabo stared at Rayleigh, awestruck. _Not only is he telling a story about the Pirate King, but he's so casual about it too! Master Ray is awesome! Just what you'd expect from the first mate of the Roger Pirates!_

As much as Rayleigh enjoyed the starry-eyed look of admiration Sabo was giving him, they did have business to get to. "Fun and stories aside, the reason I've come here is that it's high time we've begun your training. Put on some proper clothes, and we will go out for a walk to find some training ground."

On that day, two great events occurred: Sabo's training began, and the world record for fastest time to change clothes was broken.

* * *

As they walked out of the bar, Rayleigh asked Sabo what he knew about the archipelago. "It's actually just a collection of 79 mangrove trees, which are divided into islands of 10. These mangroves emit special bubbles, which are used for a variety of tasks. Also, it's got an amusement park."

Rayleigh smiled down at his informed protégé. "Very good! Let me elaborate on that further. The groves 1-20 are in the center while the rest circle clockwise around them. The groves 1-29, where we currently are, are particularly lawless. The groves 30-39 are Sabaody Park, 40-49 are the tourist area, 50-59 are the docks, 60-69 are the Marine base, and 70-79 are the hotels."

Sabo scratched his head, mentally laying out what the map would look like. "Why are the hotels and tourist area on opposite sides of the island?"

Rayleigh was caught off guard by the bizarre question. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I suppose not, but it just seems like bad design, so I wanted to know if there was a reason behind it."

Rayleigh chuckled. What a curious kid. "Well, as far as I know, there isn't one."

"Alright, so why are we walking? Are we going to the training ground?"

Rayleigh chuckled again. Sabo wondered if his master was just perpetually amused. "Oh, something like that, Sabo. Something like that. But to pass the time, why don't you tell me about yourself, Sabo."

Sabo glanced up at him, surprised. "Talk about me? Why?"

"Well, if I'm training you for seven years, I might as well know something about you."

"Alright, but then you have to tell me about the Pirate King. Deal?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Deal."

"Alright, my old name was Silinteri Sabo. The Silinteri were one of the noble families that I mentioned earlier. So, after what they did, I renounced the name. But anyway, I'm Sabo. My dream is to become a pirate, and then write a book about my adventures. My hobbies are hunting, reading books, and sparring with my brothers, Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace."

Rayleigh stared at him in shock. "_What _are your brothers' names?!"

Sabo stopped, suddenly realizing the situation, and he promptly started laughing. "Oh yeah! I guess Ace is like your nephew, eh? I wouldn't bother trying to refer to him like family, though. He _really _hates his dad."

Rayleigh stroked his beard. That didn't sound right. Roger had countless enemies, but very few of the people who had actually met him could say that they hated him. And yet, his own son detested him? By the time Rouge had given birth Roger would undoubtedly have been executed, but still, hadn't she described to him what a great man his father was?

"Why does Ace hate his father so much?"

Sabo shrugged. "Dunno. Every time we asked, he would just hit us on the head and tell us to shut up. He's a bit of an ass, in all honesty. But he's my brother, so it's all good."

Rayleigh knew that this would take some further looking into, but he could get Shakky to investigate later. He had heard an almost annoying amount about Luffy from Shanks, and while it was a surprise that the grandson of a Marine wanted to become a pirate, he did not need more information.

"Now tell me about the Pirate-"

Rayleigh stopped, and held out a hand to stop Sabo, who promptly crashed into it. Sabo rubbed his forehead. Raleigh's hand had been like a wall. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He was going to be that strong someday.

"Alright, Sabo. It's time to begin your training."

Sabo looked around in confusion. They were on some rundown street. He hadn't quite been paying attention to where they were going, so he didn't know which grove they were on, but he could imagine it was one of the criminal ones. "Here? Why?"

"Because these thugs that have us surrounded will make the perfect test dummies," Rayleigh said, rather loudly, as if he wanted someone else to hear.

To Sabo's shock, a bunch of people came out of the surrounding buildings and alleys. He hadn't heard them at all. How had Master Ray known they were there?

The man who appeared to be the leader (Sabo had learned through experience that the leader typically had the most interesting face) stepped up. He had purple hair that was cut into stripes, and dozens of piercings on his face, none of which were on his ears or nose. "Heh, you're pretty good, old man, but to live that long here, I guess you'd have to be. Wanna say any words to your dear grandtwerp before you die?"

"Oh, if I must, I think I can impart some final learning," Rayleigh answered. "Now, Sabo, today I am going to teach you about the mystical force of Haki. Haki is the 'drive and ambition' that exists in all living things. This power can be discovered through a severe trauma, or through rigorous training."

There was a brief lull of silence, as Sabo immediately set to memorizing his very first lesson, and everyone else simply wondered what the hell was going on. "…W-weird last words, old man," the leader stammered, now slightly afraid that he might be dealing with a crazy person. "But this 'hackey' stuff ain't gonna save you from an early grave!" he said, accentuating his statement with a swing of his sword.

"Now Sabo," Rayleigh said, turning fully toward Sabo, seemingly unaware of the incoming sword. "There are three types of Haki, the first being-"

Rayleigh stopped mid-sentence to dodge the sword swing; however, he dodged at an angle that was extremely close to the path of the blade. He had somehow known where it was and just how to dodge it. "-Observation Haki," Rayleigh said, grinning at the astounded faces of both his student and the surrounding thugs.

In order to make up for his miss, the pierced boss swung horizontally, aiming for Rayleigh's side. In response, Rayleigh held out a hand. Sabo, who had just experienced this trick, knew what was going to happen. The sword bounced off the air in front of Rayleigh's hand like it hit a wall. "The second type is Armament Haki," Rayleigh said.

At this point, the thugs were fairly terrified of the old man. "C-c'mon, you cowards! If we all gang up on him, he can't possibly beat us!" the leader shouted. In response, his gang came forward. Sabo had never seen a more scared group of attackers in his life.

"And the third type of Haki is…" Rayleigh said, pausing for the dramatic effect. "Conqueror's Haki."

Sabo immediately felt a wave of… _something._ It was an almost overpowering sensation, one that made him feel like he was about to pass out. Even in the cool breeze, he could feel sweat gathering. He looked around. All of the surrounding thugs were now unconscious, foam pooling at their mouths. The purple-haired leader was still standing, but just barely. He looked even worse than Sabo felt. _What the hell did Master Ray just do?_

"Ah, so you're still standing," Rayleigh noted, as if he were remarking on an oddly-shaped cloud. "But then again, so is the ten-year old, so I imagine that mitigates your feat."

"Please don't hurt me! I won't ever come near you again! Promise!" the man cried, attempting to shuffle away, but being foiled by his still quivering legs.

Rayleigh scratched his beard, considering this. "I suppose you have learned your lesson. Sabo, do you have any final remarks for our new friend?"

"Yeah," Sabo said, having gotten over the Conqueror's Haki. "Next time you get piercings, I'd recommend you don't get them from a blind guy."

Rayleigh laughed and placed his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Alright, Sabo. Now that my demonstration is done, we can return to the bar. I just felt that it would be easier for you to understand Haki better if you saw it. Sadly, those men didn't give me the time to properly explain each one, but I suppose the walk back can suffice for that."

Sabo strode away with his master. He was brimming with so many questions, but it was rude to ask questions before the explanation was finished, and Master Ray was not deserving of disrespect.

"So then, as I stated, Observation Haki is the first type and most basic type of Haki. It enables you with both sense and foresight. With it, you can sense the wills of others around you, as well as predict movements in battle. "

Sabo looked up at his teacher, awe visible in his eyes. "So you can see into the future? Is that how you dodged that sword?"

"Well, it isn't so much seeing into the future as it is sensing the intentions of your opponent," Rayleigh explained. "You can almost read their mind to see what they are about to do next."

"So it needs to have a will for you to dodge it? But how about dodging a cannonball, maybe?" Sabo said, murmuring the last few words, almost afraid of what they might bring.

Rayleigh looked down at his apprentice. While the boy looked physically fine, he clearly still was not mentally over what happened to him. "Everything in the world has energy that makes it move. Observation Haki does let you read that energy in order to predict an object's path, but that's much more difficult."

Sabo grinned. He was not going to be that helpless ever again. "So, is that what you are gonna teach me?"

"Yes, but as I said, Haki can be achieved through trauma or long, vigorous training. I'm hoping that what happened to you was enough of a shock to trigger your ability to use Haki."

Sabo's smile became radiant. He had almost died. If that wasn't traumatic enough, he didn't know what was. "So I can use Haki now?!"

"Maybe, but I need to confirm it," Rayleigh said. He leaned down to look Sabo straight in the eyes. "Sabo, I need you to remember what happened after you got shot, remember everything you felt, and everything you thought. Can you do that for me?"

Sabo took a step back, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the task ahead of him. Thus far, he had attempted to treat what had happened to him like an event in a history book. It had happened, but in a way that he didn't have to think about it. To actually recall his near-death would be painful. He did not want to relive the pain of that moment of absolute terror. It was just too hard.

_Too hard._ That's what he thought of it. It was too difficult, so he would just sit here and complain. Meanwhile, his brothers were taking the usual pain from their lives (Garp, people who hated them, and now the additional pain of his "death") and they would do so without complaint. Okay, Luffy would probably cry for a bit, but he was seven. Even Ace had cried once or twice at that age. But Ace had forced him to swear to secrecy on that information. Anyway, his brothers had taken beatings for all their lives, and they just rolled with it. If he couldn't take the pain just this once, how could he possibly hope to keep up with them in the future?

Sabo clenched his fists, took two deep breaths, and took the plunge into remembering that which he strove to forget.

* * *

_Sabo cursed as he fanned the flames. Why the hell had they fired at him? He quickly realized that his tiny coat wouldn't be able to blow away these flames, but his desperation overwhelmed his reason. This was a dream he had harbored for years. He would _not_ let it go to waste in the first few minutes. He turned to the other ship in hope. Maybe someone had accidentally fired a cannon, and they were sending over someone to help. The sight he was greeted with was some weird scuba guy pointing a gun directly at him. He saw it fire. Then he felt it._

_He crumpled and his boat crumpled beneath him. He struggled to swim to some safe wreckage, but his body wasn't working the way it should have. Hell, he couldn't even feel his body. He saw his own blood seeping into the water. This was bad, very bad. He couldn't breathe, couldn't swim. Then something happened. He started feeling again. But not in the way he usually felt, but in a more universal way. He could sense things. He felt waves of life coming from the surface of the ocean. He felt strong pulses coming from the crowd on the island. Is this what people felt when they died? This was it, wasn't it? He was going to drown and die, nothing more than some punk kid from some random island. He was filled with an absolute terror. He couldn't die here, he couldn't! He was going to be a free pirate, so why was he here dying?! _

_ The pain, the weird pulses everything was giving off, and his own terror disoriented him. He was aware of the strong pulse the guy who picked him up emitted. He was vaguely aware of the fact they were having a conversation. He was definitely aware of the split-second feeling of flying._

* * *

Rayleigh gazed at his pupil. Sabo's eyebrows were scrunched together, his skin was a few shades whiter than normal, and he seemed to sweating. His blast of Conqueror's Haki seemed to be less effective than the boy's own memories. Rayleigh frowned. In his experience, it was best to confront your fears, and face them head on, but perhaps dealing with something so traumatizing at such a fragile age was not the best thing for-

"Master Ray." The voice brought Rayleigh out of his thoughts. He stared down at they boy who was staring up. There was a steel to his eyes that had not been there earlier. "When I was dying, I had this weird sensation. It was like I could _feel_ the life around me. Is that Observation Haki?"

_When I was dying_. Rayleigh grinned. They weren't beating around the bush anymore. "Yes, Sabo. That's exactly the feeling. You have already unlocked the ability to use Haki, now we just need to hone it. I must warn you, though. These seven years will be no cakewalk. Haki, fist-fighting, swordplay, navigation, and other rules of piracy. There's a lot to learn. You will be pushed hard."

Despite his master's words, Sabo couldn't help but feel great. He had beaten his demons. All that was left was to train under the first mate of the Roger Pirates in order to become a pirate himself. Life could be worse.

"Sabo, allow me to supply to you with your second lesson." Sabo looked up, eager to absorb more information. "As you have undoubtedly witnessed, the world is unfair and painful. You will see and feel things that you may think are too painful to bear. However, if you take these hardships and face them head-on, eventually, you will triumph, and you will be stronger for it, After facing hardship after hardship, battle after battle, you will become strong enough to change the world to one that is perhaps a little more fair. And trust me, Sabo. When that day comes, it will be well worth the struggle."

Sabo nodded. All his life, he had run away. He had run away from home, he had run away from fights he thought he couldn't win, and he had even run away from his island. But not anymore. He was going to get strong. So strong that nothing would be able to hold him back. He would take everything that life had to throw at him. He thought of one of Dadan's favorite sayings, "When life gives you lemons, throw them back so hard that life bruises."

Well, starting today, life was in for one hell of a bruising. Sabo began walking next to Rayleigh, genuinely excited for the vast potential that the world had to offer.

If someone had bothered to stop and look at the two, they would've commented on how odd the pair looked: a young boy dressed like a noble, walking side by side with a tall, old man in clothes worn by the homeless. Yet, walking down that rundown road on a breezy Tuesday morning was two of the world's most infamous pirates, one who had long since changed the world, and one who hadn't even started.

* * *

"Master Ray! When are we going to start training! I mean, so far your two lessons have been amazing but when are we gonna take action? I'm already great with my fists from sparring with Ace, so maybe we should start with swords? No, wait, let's start with Haki, while I've still got the feeling for it! I think that sounds like a good idea, but you're the Master, so what are going to start with?" Sabo chatted on, excitedly.

Rayleigh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. They were back in the bar, Sabo holding a cup of cranberry juice, and Rayleigh drinking from his personal flask. Proper training had not even begun, and Rayleigh was already feeling tired. Sabo had been going off like one of Buggy's "Flashy Fireworks" for ten minutes. Rayleigh kew that the boy was a child, but he didn't think that children could be so _hyper_. But if he could handle being alone with Gol D. Roger on a fishing boat, he could certainly handle this. "Sabo!" Sabo instantly quieted, coming to the horrifying realization that that was the exact same tone he used to shut Luffy up.

"Training is important, but the first thing we need to think of is a surname for you."

"A surname?" Sabo asked. "Why do I need one? It's common enough for orphans to not use their surnames."

"Certainly, but all great pirates had a proper surname written on their wanted poster! Edward _Newgate_, _Silvers _Rayleigh, _Gol D._ Roger! Could you imagine if the Pirate King just had the name "Roger"? Entirely ridiculous!"

"I didn't have my surname on my wanted poster," Shakky piped up from mixing drinks on the other side of the bar.

"That's why I said all _great_ pirates, my dear," Rayleigh replied, expertly catching the glass that was hurled at him in response. "Anyways, Sabo. A last name appearing on your wanted poster is psychologically vital. It just looks and sounds better, which makes _you_ look and sound better."

"Shakky, you were a pirate?" Sabo asked. He had listened to his master, but he just felt no need to respond.

"Why, yes, I was," Shakky said. "Gave Garp the slip a number of times back in the day,"

"Whoa, you got away from that monster old guy?!" Sabo asked, amazed. "He uses trees like baseball bats!"

"Focus, Sabo. Shakky's stories are never interesting anyway," Rayleigh said, another glass flying into his hand. "You need to think of a surname. Make it catchy, too."

Sabo placed his hand on his chin in thought. He didn't think the surname was as critical as Master Ray made it out to be, but he did see another use for it. It was a big world, one that might have multiple Sabo's in it. That's what his brothers would think if they heard of a pirate named "Sabo"; therefore, he would need to think of a surname that would let his brothers know it was really him on the wanted poster. Asl Sabo? No, that sounded a bit too much like an epithet he wouldn't want. _Wait, hold on.._.

"Got it!" Sabo exclaimed.

"Oh? Let's hear it, then."

"You guys are looking at the one and only, Portkey D. Sabo!" Sabo shouted, gesturing to himself with his thumbs.

Shakky and Rayleigh exchanged glances. "Err, Sabo, why did you choose that particular name?"

Sabo scratched his forehead, now a bit sheepish. Was it bad? "Well, it's a combination of _Port_gas and Mon_key, _and you said the Pirate King's name was Gol D. Roger, right? Well, both of my brothers also have that initial so I thought if I was getting a new name, I might as well have it too. Also, I think the name just sounds kind of cool."

Rayleigh stayed silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "Portkey D. Sabo, eh?! I like it! In a few years, that name will be heard around the world! Alright, Portkey D. Sabo, it's time to begin training!"

"Alright!" Sabo cheered. "What are we starting with?"

"Mopping."

Sabo paused mid-cheer. He wondered if he was hearing right. "What did you say, Master Ray?"

"Mopping. Maintaining a clean ship on the open seas is vital. If and your crew contract diseases in the middle of the ocean, you can kiss your lives good-bye. That's why you need to maintain a germ-free ship. You will also be mopping as a way of rent for living here."

Sabo jumped off his seat and stood up straight. "Understood, Master Ray! I'll get started immediately! Where is the mop?"

"Down the hall, third door to the right," Rayleigh responded. "You can get started with that hallway and the rooms, and then finish in here."

Sabo bowed and charged out of the room. Rayleigh sighed, slouched a little, and took a sip from his flask. "What a kid. Seems smart, definitely strong-willed, but perhaps a bit too energetic."

Shakky chuckled. "I think being around a big name such as yourself has something to do with that. I do agree that he is something else. To pick a name like that is quite... interesting."

Raleigh nodded in agreement. To be born with the Will of D was one thing, but what happened when you adopted it? Rayleigh poured the rest of his drink down his throat. He had a feeling that, in seven years, the world would well enough know the answer to that question.

* * *

**UGGH. I did not intend for there to be five weeks between chapters. I got a little cocky with uploading three chapters in a week, and then school caught me off guard, and then I'm just naturally lazy. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Next up is Chapter 3, "Seven Years of Sabo". Hopefully it won't actually take seven years. Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
